


Enemies and Destinies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Card Games, Community: fanfic100, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So why are you and Orangy such mortal enemies?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies and Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Enemies"

"So why are you and Orangy such mortal enemies?” Uotani asked one afternoon as they were playing cards. Kyo had stormed off after Yuki had won the last round.

It was a fair question, given the way the Cat had been acting recently, but Yuki didn’t have a prepared answer ready.

Fortunately, Haru did. “Family pressures.” He muttered, rearranging the cards in his hand. “Yuki’s supposed to be the best of our generation, and Kyo’s supposed to be the worst. Some old family superstition based on our birthdays or something. Kyo takes it as a personal insult.”

“That’s a weird family you’ve got there,” Uotani said, frowning.

“Uo-Chan, that was rude.” Hana chided calmly.

“Oh, sorry.”

This time Yuki had a reply. “Thats alright Uotani-San. It is a strange custom, and the Sohmas are quite odd, as our generation is well aware. I think it’s all rubbish, personally. We aren’t tied to one fate based on our parents or our births. We are free to chose our own destiny, and the family will figure that out sooner or later.”

He tried to ignore the hope and surprise in Haru’s eyes, and the pride in Momiji’s, but at the look of complete support from Tohru, his walls crumbled just a little more, and he smiled back.


End file.
